


灵与肉

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Futanari, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: God loves all.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 8





	灵与肉

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 扶她  
> 孕期  
> 伪人外

她赤裸着身体，踏过一地洁白的瓷砖，单膝磕在祭台边缘，托着肚子小心地爬上去，躺在那上面。祭台是硬的，材质像花岗岩，但很干净，反正比她住的泥瓦房要干净。她闻到自己的身体和头发上散发出一阵香味，来自某种罕见的植物。她沉醉其中，好像感受到时间在倒流，她变得幼小，变成虚无，回归自然的怀抱。

不久前，那些披着厚重斗篷的祭司解下她的衣袍，把她推进温暖的水中。她必须要很干净、很干净，因为她要做的事是圣洁的、至高无上的，一点点污垢都不能有。祭司们用纹着纷繁图腾的手从她身上的每一寸肌肤上扫过，然后用勺子为她涂上香油，把她湿淋淋的头发慢慢擦干净。这个过程太漫长，她几乎要睡着了。但肚子里的另一个生命担起了叫醒她的任务，它频繁地活动着，好像也在为母体即将去做的事感到兴奋和好奇。洗浴的过程是庄重肃穆的，所以即使不着寸缕地被那么多人摆布，她的脑子里除了尊敬与虔诚也不能有其他。但现在周遭空无一人，她反而迟钝地产生了一种新婚之夜等待与丈夫同房的新娘的心情。

不行不行，不能这么想，大不敬。她连忙在心中默念起祖辈口耳相传的祭祀经文。不应世俗，不可贪欢。

钟声响起，一名祭司走进来点燃了沉香。她阖上眼睛，感受着大殿里的微风拂过她隆起的肚皮和胸乳。那风是神明送来检验祭品的使者吗？

希望我能让神满意。她的意识在香熏中逐渐远去。

她再一次睁开眼时，周围没有了大殿。眼前是缭绕的雾，地上仍是洁白的瓷砖，铺展得很广，看不到尽头。耳畔传来泠泠的水声，是锦鲤摆尾、泉流淌过假山的声音。她从没见过这样明净的地方，就好像世界的尽头、天际的另一边。

这就是她履行职责之处。托起她的不是祭台，是薄薄一层水。她坐起来，发现身上多了一层白纱，覆盖了躯体，却又影影绰绰、欲拒还迎。被水打湿的纱轻轻贴在她的皮肤上，晕出半透明的肉色。

她循着一种莫名的指引赤着脚向前走，脚踝上同样不知何时多出的铃铛发出响声，叮铃，叮铃，荡开很远。弥漫的雾逐渐散开，前方是层层的布帛，遮挡着什么。

一个人影投射在帷帐上。她对着那人影，下意识扶着肚子跪了下去。

帷幔被一只手掀开，里面的一切现出全貌。

同她一样乌木般的长发，同她一样精致的骨架，同所有精挑细选出的祭品一样曼妙的曲线。这就是神吗？她有些睁不开眼。她悄悄假想过很多神的样子，或许是吊睛白额的猛兽，或许是奇形怪状的黑雾，或许是伟岸威武的男性……神明的模样原来这么美丽而亲切，神明看她的眼神，就像她看着村口跑过的小女孩。

神的手也是暖的，比冬天家里烧的炭火还要温暖。她恍恍惚惚地被那双细腻纤细的手扶起，走到那帷帐之后。这里有柔软宽大的床榻，有缀着露珠的花朵与果实，有潺潺的泉水。

金容仙？

神明低沉好听的声音唤了她的本名。她并不意外，神当然什么都知道。她有些羞惭地低下头，不敢看神明的面庞。

好听的名字。神用手托起她的下巴，把她的脸抬起来。很高兴你自愿来祭祀文氏。

她望着神明近在咫尺的眉眼，心中忽然涌上一层无来由的泪意。人们直视太过惊艳的风景时，往往就会这样想落泪。那是来自骨子里对寰宇的敬畏。

神暖而柔的手顺着她的下巴滑过锁骨、胸脯、肚脐，她没有被这样爱抚过，又或是那只手上有什么神力，她浑身酥软，好像婴儿被母亲抚摸，又好像羊羔被雪豹舔舐，如果她是一只猫，大概会发出又怕又爱的呼噜声。等她缓过神来，自己已经被放倒在身后的软榻上。神明的手滑进白纱里，握住她嶙峋的膝盖。因为这个分娩一样的姿势，她下意识扶住了鼓起的肚皮。她望着神柔美的脸部线条，一时有些茫然。

对，她是来做祭品的。祭神殿搜罗来一大把年轻貌美的孕妇，她们一整个月都待在大殿里，被很好地喂养着，吃规定的食物，按时清洗身体和念诵经文。祭司说，她们中的一个人能拥有诞下神嗣的机会，那个人将会在月圆之夜由神明亲自挑选出来。

这是神圣的，庄严的。与凡尘俗世那些粗俗的欢爱不可等同。

所以，所以……？

她甚至可以看见神明被洁白丝绸包裹的莹润的肩头和乳房。但是炙热的、微硬着抵在她腿根的，也并非幻觉。

神是没有性别的。神明的确能读她的心。我族选择以人类女性的面貌示人，因为你们在有灵智的造物中最为伟大。

她于是又惭愧了，为自己的渺小无知。她把腿分得更开，殷切地希望弥补刚才的“过失”。

神明葱白的手指顺着她小腹的线条探入。她呼吸一滞，急急地喘了口气。她不知道，她本来做好了以撕裂与疼痛开始的准备。

你的丈夫待你不好。短暂的安静后，神明又开口了，随之而来的还有第二根手指，以及开疆拓土的深入与按压。粗鲁的雄性人类，他的家族永远只会是庶民。放松，容仙，你即将要做一个母亲，婴儿可比手指大得多。

金容仙的胸膛起伏着，神的手指添进第三根。她感觉自己像一个被从内部拧坏的水闸，亦或是一杯被打翻的热茶。那手指触过的地方全都掀起湿热的变故，缓缓被彻底打开的穴口阖动着，内壁争先恐后地挽留神的指尖。

是的，……。神唤了她的名，她必须回应。金容仙顺过一口气，努力试图找出一个合适的、至高无上的称呼。

我有名字。神明抽出湿淋淋的手，剥开她身上本就松松垮垮的白纱。你可以叫我的名字。

神明的名字，她们早就在背念经文时记得滚瓜烂熟。文氏的祖辈是黑夜里诞生的龙，每一任都以山川星宿命名。

……星伊。金容仙艰难地开口。的确，神明的名字和相貌很相衬。虽然……，但她还是想称神明为“她”。在她生活的地方，那些粗鄙的、下流的男人，连祈求神明的庇佑都不配。

手指抽离之后，要命的空虚感袭来。金容仙习惯于被非议为淫娃荡妇，人类对一个白嫩丰满，却嫁给一个没什么能耐的丈夫的女人时常抱有这样的印象。她被父母指派给一个乡野男人，就为了省一箱首饰的嫁妆。村里每个过路的时候妇女青年都可以指点议论她，好像她是什么掀开裙子就可以使用的肉便器。久而久之，她也学会了忍耐，男人喜欢老实勤快的妻子，不喜欢泼辣独立的城里妞。可她心中始终存着一点不灭的倔强与反叛，终于在祭神殿来挑选祭品的时候，她得到了神赐的机会。

不过即便如此，她深知这是使命而非纯粹的交媾，她不能也不敢索求，那是在渎神。

幸好对方没让她等太久。金容仙咬住下唇来堵住被进入时差点泄出的呻吟。

此时的神明又和她秀美的外貌一点也不符了。尚未全根没入，金容仙已经感觉被填满得有些酸胀，洞开的垂坠感差点让她陷入似有妊娠反应的恐惧。

别害怕，张嘴。这里只有你和我。神太过善解人意而不容置喙的掰开她紧咬的唇，还沾着她体液的手指又在金容仙主动的伸舌舔弄下裹上唾液。那手指最后停留在她挺立的乳尖，转着圈把饱满的、蓄着哺育生命的琼浆玉液的乳房纳入掌心。金容仙唯恐真有奶水溢出来脏了神明的手，强忍着恨不得把整个胸脯送到对方口舌之中的欲望，揪住软榻上铺的云般的丝绸想往后逃。

神明松开手，注视着柔软的乳肉羞怯地恢复原状。金容仙还来不及松口气，就被拽住脚踝拉回原位，神明看起来弱不禁风得像瓷娃娃，对凡人的支配力却是与生俱来。内里最敏感的地方蓦地被狠狠擦过，入侵的异物像是到了不知道多深的地方。金容仙又疼又爽，眼眶浮上一层泪，视线里只剩下一片模糊的白，除了神明夜色织就的长发和漆黑优雅的眼睛。她刚想张口为刚才的冒失表示歉意，就让紧接着到来的攻势撞得只能吐出破碎的拟声词。

脚踝上的铃铛伴随着主人的摇动叮当作响，脆得近乎炸耳，同这仙境的流水声混在一起，掩盖了大部分的靡靡之音。但金容仙只能听见自己的心跳和喘息。她以前只当这事是传宗接代的任务，从不觉得有何趣味，未曾想在这遥远得眺望不到的地方尝到了人类追求的欲仙欲死的快乐。

神的动作又重又恰到好处，金容仙在神志不清中第一次体会到床伴带给她的高潮，涌出的溪流把白纱都沾得透湿。她的眼神总算清明，但神明并没有停，见她到过之后，反而更加大开大合起来。

高潮带来的短暂疲乏让金容仙一时有些惊惶，不知往哪放的手落在了托住她腰臀的神明的手上。那手骨节凸出，摸起来像价值连城的玉，让人触之即收，不敢真碰。她的犹而未决没持续几秒，终于还是让一记深顶吓得抓住了那只手。

…神……星、星伊啊——

张口是情不自禁的哭腔，金容仙自己被自己的声音唬得一缩内壁，母性的本能让她发出祈求的信号。

轻一点……

她话一出口就后悔了。就算神要把她拆卸了吃掉，也是她一个祭品应得的。像什么话？

别哭。神明竟停了下来，抹去她颊上一滴没憋住的泪，指腹轻缓地抚过隆起的孕肚。从你踏入这里开始，它就是你我的后代。在我的地方，什么凶兆也不会应验。

金容仙渐渐放松下来，身体里像填不满似的渴望立刻争先恐后地抢夺了控制权。她责怪自己一点没有一个母亲该有的样子，在神明的面前也如此放荡，甚至于怀疑真正让她愉悦的，或许是神那张干净而漂亮的脸，以及和她一样有着起伏的曲线的身体。不像她遇见的人们，总是狰狞的、粗鲁的、坚硬的，父权与夫权的尘埃满布其上，让她喘不过气。而神明是那么体贴温柔而圣洁，让她知道神族也会选择同她一样的模样，好像与她站在了一边。这是真正来自乾坤与自然的偏爱。

她终于找到了归属感。

神明抽离她的身体。她身上的白色长袍还  
完好无损地穿在身上，一眼看去，又是只可远观不可亵玩的神女的样子了。金容仙感觉到各种液体从她被彻底打开的地方流出来，但她不想管，她努力睁大眼睛想多看看她，然而汹涌而来的困意让她只能愤恨而不舍地闭上眼睛。她最后听见布料摩擦的声音，神明精巧的嘴唇落在她的额头，一曲隐形的颂歌护她的家乡风调雨顺，她与她爱的人万事无忧。

金容仙缓缓睁开眼，她还是赤裸着躺在祭台上，那坚硬的花岗岩一点没有被她的体温捂热。没有软玉温香，没有流水淙淙，身体仍然散发着干爽的香味，好像什么也没有发生过。

一群祭司列队而入把她扶起，给她披上金贵的衣衫，他们念着经文，感谢神明，歌颂怀有神嗣的英雄母亲。

金容仙恍然回过神来，拽住一个祭司的袖子，急急地开口，我要怎么才能再见到她？

神爱世人。祭司低声吟哦。

我要怎么才能见到她？她孜孜不倦地问。

神爱世人。祭司也整齐划一、孜孜不倦地重复。


End file.
